


Battle Plan

by Ohthisiswheretheusernamegoes



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohthisiswheretheusernamegoes/pseuds/Ohthisiswheretheusernamegoes
Summary: 4 days after the raider attack on Ericson's, Clementine tries to come up with a plan to rescue her friends. However, she can't focus, and just grows more frustrated. So... she goes to see her girlfriend to see if she can help. SPOLIERS FOR TFS THROUGH EPISODE 2!





	Battle Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all… This is my first fanfiction on Archive and I am excited to see what you all think.  
> I LOVE Season 4 so far and cannot wait for the release of episode 3.  
> ALSO SPOILERS HEADS UP FOR TFS.  
> I wrote this to bide my time. If you can’t tell… Violetine is my favorite ship from the game, even though Louistine is still fun and cute. Anyways… let me know if you want to hear my actual thoughts on the game, I have so much I want to say with so little time. But enough rambling.  
> I appreciate all the feedback I get, so leave a lot!  
> ENJOY!
> 
> (Takes place after the raiders attack in episode 2. Follows the story of romancing and subsequently saving Violet)

Clementine had been pacing her room silently for an hour. Lifting her hat, she ran her free hand through her grimy curls, sighing in exasperation. The dim twilight entered through her barred window, which combined with the lamp gave her just enough visibility to clearly see the outline. She was diligently studying the map Abel had produced.  
After many hours of brutal torture, Clementine had gotten him to crack. She had no remorse about breaking eight of his fingers or putting a bullet in his kneecap. He described the area as she drew it out, giving near exact placements for each building of the Delta. Clementine took solace in knowing the sheer size of the community they were going up against. Better than going in blind, she thought. It was a near monumental task. They had just a few people with twigs, and they had a massive community a few miles upstream. And according to Abel, “more than enough bullets to put a thousand in each one of your little friends.” She had wanted to kill him. Her anger was so hot inside of her she put her blade to his throat. But a smile crept across his face, and she knew if she cut, he wins. She stepped back.  
The memory occupied her mind. Clementine got frustrated with herself, again, growled, and pressed her temples trying to regain focus.  
“It’s gonna be okay Clem,” AJ’s voice rang out from his little desk, where he was coloring another picture he had drawn. Clem turned to him and smiled.  
“I know, ugh. I know AJ, I’m just worried about figuring this all out.”  
“You will.” He scribbled his crayon on the paper. She watched his tiny hand trace across the page. A thin smile drew across her lips.  
Clementine took a sharp inhale and whipped back to the map. She forced her eyes to follow the two paths that led to the side entrances of the Delta. She contemplated many courses of action, from walking right up the gate and demanding to speak with Lilly to going full spy mode and sneaking through the walls incognito. No pressure, she thought. But of course, pressure weighed on her shoulders like a boulder. Three of her friends, including Louis, were trapped in that hellhole, probably being beaten and tortured or worse. And it was up to her to save them and end the Delta’s raid on the school. She moaned a low tone. Unable to make up her mind, and growing more frustrated by the minute, she decided to see what Violet thought. She is technically the leader here, and she is pretty smart about this stuff. No, it has nothing to do with the fact that she’s my girlfriend. No! Strictly strategy. No time for funny stuff right now.  
She ripped the map off her desk and spoke to AJ. “I’m going to plan some stuff with Violet. I should be back in an hour at most. Stay safe, okay.”  
He nodded and turned back to his drawing.  
She tugged on the brim of her hat and stepped into the hallway.  
Violet was most likely in the administration building, across the yard from the dorms. Clementine stepped out of the doorway and was greeted by the smell of burnt walkers, shaved wood and smoke. By now, though, it was familiar to her. The courtyard had barely been cleaned since the raider attack four days ago. Most of that time had been diverted to burying and grieving Mitch and the three kids that had been stolen from them; then re-shoring their defenses from the walkers and in case of another attack. No time was allocated for clean-up duty.  
Clementine surveyed the carnage. Ashy tables, large blood stains, and walker bodies littered the yard. She stomached the urge to look away and continued to the admin building. Willy was on watch, and he waved to Clem. Even from across the yard, Clementine could tell his eyes were red. He had been the closest to Mitch, and his death hit him especially hard. She smiled and waved back to him, forgetting their first introduction where he stared at her for an uncomfortable amount of seconds. She reached the steps of the building and pressed on, opening the door with a creak. The man who had been smashed by the bricks had been hauled away and pushed into the corner. Other than that, his blood was still smeared on the floor, and the log hung absentmindedly in the air, blood solidified on its tips. She walked past it and up the stairs. She took a left to avoid the sofa that laid sprawled on the stairs to her right. Pressing up the stairs, she saw the molotov cocktail Abel had thrown. The charred wood was covered by a hasty patch job of four two-by-fours nailed to the rest of the floor. No one would fall, but someone could take a nasty trip. Clementine finished surveying the planks and stepped towards the door.  
She rapped her knuckles three times on the door.  
“Yeah?” Violet’s voice rang out.  
“Hey. It’s me, Clementine. Can I come in?” She yelled into the door.  
She heard quick footsteps before Violet opened the door and stepped back, allowing her inside. Clementine smiled at her and walked in, immediately heading towards the desk.  
“What’s up Clem?” Violet spoke from behind her. Clementine didn’t answer, but cleared some papers from the desk and laid her map across it. Violet walked around her and sat herself down opposite Clementine. Clem felt Violet’s hazel eyes analyzing her, but she refused to blush and kept staring at the map. She was dedicated to getting this figured out.  
“I think we need to talk strategy. So,” she placed her finger on the map and proceeded to trace it all across. “I think if we are going to go stealth, we need two teams, one off the left flank and one going through the forest.” Clementine felt her speech starting to muddle, but tried to maintain her composure. “We can should just take knives, because large and heavy weaponry would only attract attention. But if we… if we are… uh if we take.”  
“Clem?”  
“I think if we take the -”  
“Clem?” Violet persisted.  
Finally, Clementine looked up and met her gaze, bronze clashing with hazel. “Yeah?”  
“I think you need to calm down. What’s been going on?”  
Clementine sighed with vexation. “What do you think?” She snapped, harsher than she meant to. Violet furrowed her eyebrows and let the brunette speak. “We need to get our friends back! I’m working my ass off trying to figure out a plan to save them. Omar and Aasim and Louis! I worked for days on getting Abel to talk and now we have what we need and I still feel like we’re no closer to helping them. Those crazy-”  
“Hey. Hey!” Violet snapped her finger under her nose. Clementine was taken aback, but fell quiet. Violet slumped back in her seat. “You haven’t been sleeping either, huh?” Clementine didn’t meet her gaze. “I get it. I’m freaking the fuck out too. But worrying like this… it isn’t healthy. You need to calm down, okay? It isn’t gonna get better if you just… stress all the time. Okay? Everyone is freaking out, but we need a plan. We don’t need to rip out our hair.”  
Clementine kept her eyes trained on Violet, and the blonde returned her gaze. Clementine took another deep breath. “So what do we do?” She asked in a whisper.

******************************************************

The girls discussed strategy for about 30 minutes. After being a lot more open and comfortable, they were able to talk and plan productively and in peace. By now, the moon had risen and the comfortable aura of dusk had settled upon them. Stars glittered in the night sky.  
“You think that’ll work?” Violet asked.  
“Well if the second team is already here,” Clementine drew on the map. “Then yes. The noise should cause an adequate distraction and allow for the first team to escape here.” She pointed again at the far gate.  
“Well I’ll be damned.” Violet looked at the brunette with a smile. “We have the beginnings of a game plan. Now for supplies, organization -”  
“Shut up, please,” Clementine scoffed at the blonde. “We just figured that out… I don’t need more on my mind. I need to get to sleep. AJ is probably waiting for me.”  
The two girls held each other’s gaze for a silent minute. Both contemplated the next move.  
“Are you really tired?” Violet said in a low voice, breaking the silence. Clementine stood their, not wanting to leave AJ for longer than necessary. Violet raised an eyebrow. “I doubt he’s going anywhere without you.” Clementine pretended to think for a moment, but both her mind and body were urging her to stay; to spend just a little more time with her girlfriend. I know I said no time for funny business… but the moonlight really complements her skin, and she looks so good. That dress makes her eyes shine brighter than usual. Thoughts of a complementary nature ran through Clementine’s head as she admired Violet.  
Clementine took a step forward and spoke, “I guess I could stay a while longer,” In as casual a voice as her body would allow her. Violet smirked and stood from the chair.  
“Come on. Out here.” Violet waved her hand and Clementine followed. Together they walked onto the broken balcony overlooking the yard. They stood shoulder to shoulder, staring up at the dark sky swirling softly. They stood for just a moment before Violet’s hand found Clementine’s, and they threaded their fingers together.  
“Just four nights ago, I shoved Abel right down this balcony, broke the railing, and tumbled down. This is where he broke his leg.” Violet adjusted her head but said nothing.  
“Well I personally never liked the railing here anyways.”  
“It’s a railing?” Clementine asked, vexed by the notion of someone disliking an inanimate object.  
“So what?” Clem heard Violet chuckle, and she couldn’t help but smile. Another beat of silence rested between them; a comfortable silence. Clementine absorbed the feeling of relief and weightlessness that accompanied her in that moment. “And for the record,” Violet spoke again, much softer this time, “you look really cute when you’re creating a battle slash rescue tactic.” Clementine got a slight head rush from the sudden compliment, but fully let the blush overtake her face. She smirked at the blonde.  
“Well you’re not so awful yourself.”  
“Gee, thanks.” Violet turned to her, and Clementine turned so they faced each other. A hearty smile was spread across the brunette's lips as she adorned her girlfriend, and a smirk played on the corner of Violet’s lips. They held each other’s gaze for an agonizing moment. Clementine’s body had a slight fire, urging her forward. Her lips tinged with the thirst for connection, and her ears felt hot as blood rushed to her face. She felt the inexplicable desire to wrap her arms around the blonde. Finally, Clementine decided to break the silence. “So… are we gonna kiss or -”  
Without a moment to waste, Violet wrapped a hand on the brunette’s neck and rushed her head forward. Clementine felt her cap get knocked back slightly, but she was too preoccupied to care. Violets lips pressed against Clementine’s, and Clementine wrapped one arm around the blonde’s waist while the other caressed her face. A small squeal escaped the brunette’s now sealed lips. Violet pushed firmer, deepening the kiss, and Clementine melted into the embrace. Violet’s breath smelt like mint; her lips like the ocean. Salty, calm, and infinite. This kiss was much more passionate than the one they shared at the bell tower, and Clementine was enjoying every second of it. One of Violet’s hands snaked down Clem’s body, resting on her hip, while the other buried itself in her neck.  
Now with a heavier grasp of the gravity of the kiss, Clementine pushed back. Violet welcomed the new pressure as their lips passionately embraced one another. Violet sealed with another kiss before resting her forehead against Clementine’s. Clem was grateful for the air, but her lips begged to be reconnected. Violet spoke “I’d hate for you to die by falling off the balcony. We should take this inside.”  
Without another word, Clem used the hand gently rubbing Violet’s cheek to guide their lips back together, and pushed Violet backwards. Together, bodies enmeshed, they tumbled into back into the office. A new fire was lit inside both girls as they kissed; one hand on each girl running up and down the other’s body. Clem took a slight step back, and Violet seized the opportunity to pepper kisses along the brunette’s jawline, eventually reaching her neck and gently sucking on the exposed skin. Clementine moaned and gripped the blonde’s locks, pushing her head further into the crook of her neck. Feeling the warm, soft lips across her neck sent warmth radiating throughout her body. Violet emerged from the confines of her neck and reconnected their lips. Clem wrapped an arm around Violet’s waist yet again, her hand resting on the blonde’s tailbone. Clementine almost jumped when she felt a foreign body trace the outline of her lips, but then she realized it was Violet’s tongue. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed Violet’s tongue to explore her cavity.  
Using the momentum, Clementine fought Violet for control, their tongue’s intertwining and saliva transferring between their heating bodies. Clementine felt a gentle pull and realized Violet was wrapping her lips around Clementine’s tongue and began gently sucking. Clementine gave a low moan at the sensation. She wrapped her free hand further into Violet’s hair, pushing their faces together.  
Without warning, Violet violently pushed her tongue into Clementine’s mouth. Clem was taken aback but enjoyed the pressure. Copying Violet, she began to gently pull on Violet’s tongue with her lips. This time, Violet gave a soft groan. Both girls then continued fighting for control, their tongue’s sparring all while their lips remained fiercely connected. They pushed together, enjoying the sensation of their lips together.  
Clementine felt the warmth reach its peak. She was… happy. She relished in the few minutes they had.  
They both disconnected, a thin strand of saliva disappearing from their lips before reconnecting, much more gently.  
Both girls pressed deeply into the lasting kiss before Clementine finally stepped back. She felt the warmth of Violet’s embrace and the taste of her lips fade. Clementine smiled at the blonde and re-adjusted her cap. Violet kept her eyes locked on her, a faint smirk playing on her now slightly swollen lips.  
“I… I have to get back to AJ now.” The brunette said lowly.  
“Go. It was… fun.”  
Clementine almost scoffed. “Yeah, it was more than fun.”  
Violet smiled fully, teeth showing and all. Clem enjoyed the sight. She turned to leave, and started walking away. She turned the knob to the door. But before she opened it, she called to the blonde. “Violet?”  
“Yeah, Clem?”  
“I won’t be tired tomorrow night either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story. FEEDBACK! I appreciate all of you. Until next time!


End file.
